Vulnerable
by KJL
Summary: Dasey, sweet, semi-ooc Dasey. They're both vulnerable, but they both love each other. They make the other whole. And they count on that vulnerability to keep them together. one-shot, song-ficlet. Rated for 2 "bad words."


**A/N: Another new ficlet inspired by secondhand serenade... sorry guys. 2 am. I just have issues.

* * *

**

"I was born to tell you I love you." He softly murmurs in her ear, his chin pressed against her soft, shiny hair, his arms slithered around her waist, his chest against her back. They're flush again each other, as close as they can get, sitting there, watching the bonfire, watching their friends mess around and throw their school papers into the fire. But all they're paying attention to is themselves, as in tune as they may seem.

"Isn't that a song already?" Casey knows that song like the back of her hand, and they both smile. It's really a little competition, who can make the other tick, who remembers the lyric first. This is like their communication. They've carried entire conversations through song lyrics. It really is kind of cute, when you get over how corny they make it.

"I get a B in originality." He shrugs, watching Sam chuck an entire chemistry textbook in the fire. Derek seriously doubts the hardcover will burn, but hell, who is he to deny Sam the rare fun he really gets, with his ridiculously feminist family members.

"And it's true... I can't go on without you." She manages to catch him back, hook line and sinker, with just the words. She leans her head back for a kiss, and he gives it to her. He never really thought he'd be sitting at his senior bonfire with a keener in his arms. She's still got her 99.7 average, no duh. But she's beautiful, and she's got a smile that'll light up this whole town, and she's his. She's all his, even though it took him two whole years to figure it out. But neither of them could care less anymore, because they found what they wanted.

"Your smile makes me see clearer," and he knows how perfectly true it is. She smiles even wider for him, showing off her perfect teeth, and laughs, giving him just a glimpse of that tongue piercing she has, when she though she'd be a rebel and do something to freak her mom out. And it doesn't hurt, and honestly, it's kind of a cool sensation when they kiss now. He really likes the taste of metal. But not nearly as much as the rest of her.

"If you could only see in the mirror... what I see." And he sees himself... in the mirrors in her piercing blue-gray eyes. And he never liked what he saw before, but he's made himself a better person for her.

He breaks out of the lyrics form first, fully intending to go back to it in a second. "I love you, you know that?" She nods.

She shifts in his arms, turns to face him, straddles him, sitting in his lap, her legs around his waist, and their faces only inches apart.

And then, the water balloons hit. And he's laughing hysterically at Sam's aim, because he hit them directly in the head, and she's pissed off because her clothes are all wet. But she's secretly laughing too, because she honestly couldn't care less. The anger is just for show, and Sam's been their best friend since they've known each other.

But it is a cold night, and even in front of the fire, Casey's shivering. And she could be pleading with him, but instead she turns it back into a contest. "Share with me the blankets that you're wrapped in, because it's cold outside." And so he goes, grabs one from the giant pile in the hammock, and brings it back, wraps his arms around her, wraps the blanket around them both, and returns with the rejoinder: "Share with me the secrets that you've kept in, because it's cold outside."

And that lyric is really their cue, to start acting cute and fuzzy and playing the thumb game like Mia and Nick do in Princess Diaries 2, when they share their desires. Only they share the others deepest desire, just to make sure they still remember.

"Your most secret desire... is not to be a professional hockey player, or a lawyer, or even drink perfectly aged scotch for once in your life.... but your secret desire is to have me in bed. And you know it."

"Of course I know it. If it wasn't for your stupid rule about keeping ourselves pure till marriage, we definitely would've had fun already."

She shakes her head, because as cute as he may have gotten, as mature as he may've grown up to be, he's still a guy, and as such, he really does want to have her in his bed. But they are both virgins. He gave her that promise and he's kept it. She smiles, not antagonizing him anymore than necessary.

"But your most secret desire... is not to be a teacher, or a dancer, or even be famous and known... but your real desire is to have five kids with me, own a five acre plot of land with a bunch of dogs, and a huge house, because the country air is better for people."

She looks up at him, deep into his eyes. And she doesn't usually use bad language, because she doesn't see a need for it, but for once, to let him let go of all the pressure he's been feeling to be perfect for her... "If I asked you to fuck me right now, you would, wouldn't you?"

"God, Case...probably." But instead he just wraps his arms and the blanket around her tighter, because he knows she isn't serious, and even if she was, he wouldn't give in. Because he wants their wedding night to be special. It's senior summer, and their wedding date is set for four years in advance, one week after the day they'll graduate from college. And he knows it's a long time, but he'll wait it out for her. Because he cares. Because they're vulnerable, and he wants nothing more than to keep her from ever shattering.

* * *

**I have such a Secondhand Serenade addiction. It was just a cute drabble, so take it for what it is at 2 in the morning and please review. [:**


End file.
